S.H.I.E.L.D. Enforcement Training 16
S.H.I.E.L.D. Enforcement Training is a group combat event between Alliances of Agents. It is an opportunity to prove your Alliance has what it takes to be an Elite fighting force. Details To be successful and be a top ranker, in this mission you must join your Alliance and battle rival Agents. If you challenge the opposing Alliances and beat them, you will gain Valor! *Face other Alliances and rank yourself for exclusive rewards! *Collect and exchange your ISO-8 shards for Cards! Get your shards by participating in Training Sessions! *Set your Protection Wall up to save your Valor pts! Prepare now for the Training! *Raise your grade and get rewards from your instructors! Accumulate Valor to get Rewards! *Battle alongside your Alliance for Valor, aim for Individual Rewards as well as Alliance Rewards! New Features= Raid Superpowers in Ranking Rewards *Ranking rewards include superpowers that help you get an edge in the upcoming raid event. New Protection Wall Features *Protection wall features have evolved to encourage player-vs.-player battles. See the guide for details. *'Abilities are no longer effective against protection walls.' Better Victory Bonuses *Victory bonuses now include rewards as well as advantages for the next session. Alliance Ability Trees Removed *Alliance ability trees and ability points are no longer part of the event. Superpowers *The number of times you can use a superpower has been adjusted. |-| Other Features= How to get valor 1. Destroy the Opposing Alliance's Protection Wall *If the opposing alliance has a protection wall up, the valor you receive when battling is halved. *Once the training session starts, take advantage of special Assault cards to tear down the opposing alliance's protection wall. 2. Attack the Core *When there are no opposing players you can defeat, attack the core to get valor. 3. Coming Out on Top in the Training Session *Win a training session by gaining more valor than the opposing alliance. By winning, you'll double the amount of valor your alliance accumulated in the session, along with a +1500 valor bonus. Training Session Rules *1. You do not earn silver when victorious in a training session battle. *2. If you beat another agent in a training session battle, you will lower their alliance's session valor by 20% of the valor you earned in that battle. *''This only happens if the agent you attack has at least 1 valor.'' *''You can't make their alliance's valor go below zero.'' *3. If you have purchased protection walls, they will be set as soon as the training session begins. *4. You cannot attack an opponent who has lost 100 times in a session until two other agents in the opposing alliance have been defeated 100 times. This limitation resets once three agents from the opposing team have been defeated 100 times. Alliances with three or less agents will be reset once all members have been defeated 100 times. Instructor System *1. In this training event, instructors will appear and grade your battles. *2. Accumulate more valor to raise your grade. *3. There are nine different grades you can get from an instructor (C-, C, C+, B-, B, B+, A-, A, A+). Each time you move up a grade you will receive a reward! *4. Once you reach A+, the next instructor will appear (even if you are in mid-session with another alliance.) *5. If you obtain more than the required valor to move on to the next grade/instructor in a training session, the points left over will be carried over to the next grade/instructor. *6. After a session is over, your grade will not be reset. It will carry over throughout the training event. *7. Even if you lose a battle, your grade will not be lowered. About ISO-8 Shards 1. Join Training and Battle! *After a training session, you'll get ISO-8 shards according to your rank within the session. You'll also get one bonus ISO-8 shard for every 2,000 valor you obtained in the session as well as 1 bonus ISO-8 shards for every 50,000 valor your alliance obtained. Those ISO-8 shards will also count toward S.H.I.E.L.D. Proving Grounds prestige bonuses. *From the 10th S.H.I.E.L.D. Enforcement Training onward, you'll get three shards if your alliance obtains a least 10,000 valor in a session and another three if they obtain at least 20,000 valor. *You must collect one valor or higher to receive ISO-8 shards. 2. Share ISO-8 Shards With Your Alliance *Each player can split and share ISO-8 shards with other alliance members. The player may share as many ISO-8 shards as he/she has gained during training sessions. Players will gain two extra shards each time they share. *Players can only share with each alliance member three times per day. *Any shared details will be reset at 6:00 AM (ET) daily. About Protection Walls Alliance Positions About Trainer Power Packs About Rankings Limitations on Alliance Rewards Prestige Bonus Defense Leader Ability Offense Leader Ability Defense Power About Push Notifications Combos ATK High Score Vice Leader Ability Enforcements Assignments Alliance Ability Trees Training Quiz *You can take a training quiz up to two times during the 30-minute period after a session ends. Each time you take a quiz, you can recover 50 attack/defense power Helicarriers *Each alliance now has its own helicarrier during events. UseISO-8 shards to activate the helicarrier's abilities and tear through the enemy. ISO-8 Shard Sharing *In past events, alliance members could only sre ISO-8 shards once per day. Now they can share them three times per day. ISO-8 Processors *There were previously two ISO-8 processors; now there are four. Morale Boosts *Starting with this Enforcement Training, morale boosts won't take effect in event battles. New Cards Introduced *[Wraith|[Nameless Wraith]] *[Spy White Tiger|[Snakeroot Spy White Tiger]] *[Cloak|[Streetwise Cloak]] *[Super-Skrull|[Fantastic Super-Skrull]] *[Hepzibah|[Mephitisoid Hepzibah]] Assault Cards Rewards Personal= Personal Ranking Rewards ! Valor Range |- |1-10 |[Wraith|[Nameless Wraith]] (U Rare) x2 20 Odin's Decree (L) 10 Odin's Decree (UR) 10 Odin's Decree (SSR) 500,000 Silver Level Up ISO-8 Serum x5 [Boom ISO-8|[Ability Boom ISO-8]] (Rare) x3 Event Card Boost (Extreme) x1 | |- |11-150 |[Wraith|[Nameless Wraith]] (U Rare) x1 15 Odin's Decree (L) 10 Odin's Decree (UR) 10 Odin's Decree (SSR) 500,000 Silver Level Up ISO-8 Serum x5 [Boom ISO-8|[Ability Boom ISO-8]] (Rare) x3 Event Card Boost (Extreme) x1 | |- |151-350 |[Spy White Tiger|[Snakeroot Spy White Tiger]] (SS Rare) x2 10 Odin's Decree (UR) 10 Odin's Decree (SSR) 300,000 Silver Level Up ISO-8 Serum x3 [Boom ISO-8|[Ability Boom ISO-8]] (Rare) x2 Event Card Boost (Extreme) x1 | |- |351-2750 |[Spy White Tiger|[Snakeroot Spy White Tiger]] (SS Rare) x1 5 Odin's Decree (UR) 10 Odin's Decree (SSR) 200,000 Silver Level Up ISO-8 Serum x3 [Boom ISO-8|[Ability Boom ISO-8]] (Rare) x2 Event Card Boost (Major) x1 | |- |2751-7000 |[Super-Skrull|[Fantastic Super-Skrull]] (S Rare) x2 5 Odin's Decree (UR) 10 Odin's Decree (SSR) 200,000 Silver Level Up ISO-8 Serum x3 [Boom ISO-8|[Ability Boom ISO-8]] (Rare) x1 Event Card Boost (Minor) x1 | |- |7001-17000 |[Super-Skrull|[Fantastic Super-Skrull]] (S Rare) x2 3 Odin's Decree (UR) 10 Odin's Decree (SSR) 150,000 Silver Level Up ISO-8 Serum x2 Event Card Boost (Minor) x1 | |- |17001-35000 |[Super-Skrull|[Fantastic Super-Skrull]] (S Rare) x1 150,000 Silver Level Up ISO-8 Serum x2 | |- |35001-60000 |[Hepzibah|[Mephitisoid Hepzibah]] (Rare) x2 150,000 Silver Level Up ISO-8 Serum x2 | |- |60001-90000 |[Hepzibah|[Mephitisoid Hepzibah]] (Rare) x2 100,000 Silver Level Up ISO-8 Serum x1 | |- |90001-400000 |[Hepzibah|[Mephitisoid Hepzibah]] (Rare) x1 100,000 Silver Level Up ISO-8 Serum x1 | |- |400001-1000000 |50,000 Silver Level Up ISO-8 Serum x1 | |- |} |-| Alliance= Alliance Ranking Reward ! Valor Range |- | 1 - 5 Min Alliance Contribution of 450,000. |[Wraith|[Nameless Wraith]] (U Rare) x1 Special Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x2 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x3 | |- | 6-10 Min Alliance Contribution of 250,000. |[Spy White Tiger|[Snakeroot Spy White Tiger]] (SS Rare) x2 Special Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x2 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x3 | |- | 11-50 Min Alliance Contribution of 200,000. |[Spy White Tiger|[Snakeroot Spy White Tiger]] (SS Rare) x2 Special Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x1 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x3 | |- | 51-150 Min Alliance Contribution of 100,000. |[Spy White Tiger|[Snakeroot Spy White Tiger]] (SS Rare) x1 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x3 | |- | 151-750 Min Alliance Contribution of 10,000. |[Super-Skrull|[Fantastic Super-Skrull]] (S Rare) x2 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x3 | |- | 751-2,500 Min Alliance Contribution of 5,000. |[Super-Skrull|[Fantastic Super-Skrull]] (S Rare) x2 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x2 | |- | 2,501-4,500 Min Alliance Contribution of 1,000. |[Super-Skrull|[Fantastic Super-Skrull]] (S Rare) x1 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x2 | |- | 4,501-8,000 Min Alliance Contribution of 500. |[Hepzibah|[Mephitisoid Hepzibah]] (Rare) x2 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x2 | |- | 8,001-13,000 Min Alliance Contribution of 500. |[Hepzibah|[Mephitisoid Hepzibah]] (Rare) x2 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x1 | |- | 13,001-50,000 Min Alliance Contribution of 500. |[Hepzibah|[Mephitisoid Hepzibah]] (Rare) x1 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x1 | |- | 50,001-200,000 Min Alliance Contribution of 500. |Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x1 | |- |} |-| Instructor Grading & Rewards Spider-Man= |-| Tony Stark= |-| Captain America= Enforcement Assignments You have one day to complete each assignment. After that day ends, the assignment cant be completed. Finish all the assignments in a batch to receive an [Boom ISO-8|[Ability Boom ISO-8]]. Each Batch is only limited to one day. You cannot get the reward of a batch that has already ended. 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= |-| 6= White ISO-8 Shard Processors 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| Direct= |-| *Once you get each featured card from each processor (Rare, S Rare, SS Rare,) you can switch to the Direct ISO-8 exchange.